Crazy about you
by supercoupleschan
Summary: Gwen the Gardevoir was living a charmed life. She was engaged to a wonderful Gallade who leads an Exploration team and she was a well known and loved school teacher. But what no one knew was that she had a horrid past. One that if anyone ever found out could be her undoing. So when an old friend from her past returns for help it's all she can do to hide her dark secret..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok guys just had this like really good but messed up story in my head and I just had to write it down. Please note there is a pairing in here but I'm not telling you which so you just gotta guess :) I am indeed updating my other stuff but I don't want this story to slip out of my head! anyways this is mature for cussing, slight gore, insanity and some sexual content. not sure what you would call lemon but just in case there may be some lemon like scenes (I'm not good at doing a full blown lemon so not doing it lol) but just know this isn't about sex ok! ANYWAY RATE REVIEW LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :) ENJOY!**

* * *

In a world where no humans existed. Where only pokemon lived. There were cities. And towns and pokemon. But we aren't going to talk about a whole world here. That would take a very long time. But not all pokemon were just pokemon.. There was a very rare disease called Pokerus. And Pokerus did things to pokemon that were sometimes considered.. Unique. And that's what they were called. Uniques were pokemon infected by the Pokerus disease and were noticeably changed. Sometimes they were stronger. Sometimes their looks changed. Sometimes they went insane.. It varied. A Delcatty once infected changed to where she could walk on two paws and her front paws became furry hands themselves. The pokerus did a lot of things. Some wonderful... Some terrible.

In another region of the world whenever Pokerus made insane pokemon those pokemon were hunted down to be treated or imprisoned. Some were crooks or murderers and needed to be stopped. Exploration teams were developed to hunt down these criminals. Even the ones who weren't infected by Pokerus. Some teams are trained ONLY to catch Pokerus infected pokemon. Because if you weren't aware of what was different about them... It could be your last.

Now comes a small story about a very famous group of Unique's. And they went down in history for many reasons. They were called Team Nightmare. And their leader was an insane Pokerus'd Zoroark named Zane. Zane was the leader of a group notorious for stealing. Blowing up facilities. Causing all kinds of mayhem and chaos wherever they went. They were unstoppable. One day however Zane was captured and brought in for his crimes. No one could find the other 4 comrades that escaped and allowed their boss to be taken. But some say that they decided to live in hiding. For the team was never mentioned or brought up again..

* * *

Gwendaline the Gardevoir tied her hair back into a long ponytail. The blue strands sticking out noticeably. Gwen was a young Shiny Pokerus'd Gardevoir. She had long blue hair instead of a typical short blue bob. She wrote the name of a berry onto the chalkboard and turned toward her class of little pokemon children. Gwen was a teacher at the pokemon elementary school in Lustfore town. A very small but quaint little place. Gwen eyed her students.

"Alright. Now when I call on you please tell me the name of this berry and what it does." Gwen scanned the room and called on a small Smoochum.

"Sarah! Tell me the name of this berry and what it does please."

The smoochum picked up a piece of paper with notes on them and stated "Oran berry. It heals wounds?"

Gwen giggled. "Are you asking me or telling me Sarah?" The other students also giggled.

"Um.. No.. Yes! It heals wounds Miss Gwen!"

Gwen nodded. "Correct Sarah. Good job."

Gwen turned back to the chalk board to write another berry. Gwen was very proud of her job and she loved children with a passion. She was a wonderful teacher. She had been working at the school for but 3 years and the whole town all gave her nice compliments. Their children did very well in Gwen's care. The clock rang at 2:15 pm.

"Alright kids! Time to go home! I'll see you all next week. Have a good weekend!"

The little pokemon packed their bags and ran out the door. Sarah the smoochum turned around and waved.

"Bye Miss Gwen! Tell Mister Gavin to see us soon!"

Gwen laughed. "Don't worry I'll certainly let him know." Sarah smiled and ran down the street to meet her mother Jenny Jynx. Gwen shook her head and smiled. Gavin was head chief of the Justicons. An exploration team trained to catch Pokerus'd pokemon that cause way more trouble than most. He was also a very handsome Gallade. Though not Pokerus'd like she was they got along very well. After all they were engaged to be married. And Gwen was fairly excited. She had always wanted to settle down and raise a family of her own. Gwen grabbed her stuff and headed back home herself. Being a small town most people walked. Everything was very close by. And it was a lovely Friday after all.

Gwen finally made it through the door and set her bag on a table in the dining room next to their kitchen. "Gavin! I'm home!" Upon hearing no sound she walked to the refrigerator and saw the note. 'Went on a special mission. Will be back late. love you! -Gavin' Gwen sighed. This happened very frequently. After all there are lots of pokemon out there with Pokerus and it sometimes made people snap at any moment. Gwen had been tested several times since she was diagnosed with it as a Kirlia and they saw no signs of the virus plaguing her mind. But she did get checked as often as she could. She couldn't be a teacher if she snapped out. She never did in her whole life. But she was still paranoid... Gwen sighed.. She remembered seeing someone whose Pokerus made them lose their minds. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Gwen decided to go into her bedroom and freshen up. She took out the rubber band and let her long blue hair fall about her. She then fixed her front bangs so they weren't laying flat against her forehead. Although she thought about a haircut she would tell herself not to. She was quite satisfied not looking like a normal Gardevoir. Gwen went over to her closet and took off her traditional white long dress. She put on blue pants and a white tank top with sandals. Clothes had been designed for pokemon with Pokerus. For cases like Gwen her garment wasn't exactly apart of her as skin anymore. She walked out of her room and out into the dining room. Knowing it was a nice Friday afternoon she went to the fridge grabbed a bottle of water and simply took a walk about town. Gavin never lied. He would be home late..

* * *

Gwen strolled about town until she stopped at the Kangaskhan Café. Mrs. Kana the nice Kangaskhan was a very sweet lady. Gwen actually teaches her son Kent weekly. So they always talk about girl things and how Kent is doing at the school. When Gwen walked through the Café doors Kana was wiping down counters. She looked up at the sound of bell jingling in the doorway.

"Why Gwen dear! Nice to see your face today. Have a seat doll. Want the usual green fountain tea?"

Gwen sat down at a bar stool and smiled sweetly. "Why thank you Kana. Yes the green fountain tea is just fine."

Kana brought over a steaming white cup of green liquid to Gwen. "So honey how's Gavin been?"

"Oh you know... Busy as usual. He wasn't home today. So I just strolled about."

"Again? Boy those pokemon these days. Poor Gavin must have his hands full. And I don't blame him with those horrible rumors going about."

Gwen quirked an eyebrow as she sipped her tea. She set the cup down and asked curiously. "What rumors?"

"Why honey it's all over the news. Apparently there's a string of kidnappings going on in nearby towns and cities. All female pokemon ranging from teens to adults in their mid 20's."

"Oh my... That is rather strange." Gwen herself was only 22. But she wasn't worried about being kidnapped because she had Gavin to protect her.

"That's probably why your man is so busy dear. No one can seem to figure out who's the creep that's got em. But apparently not a single one has come back dead or alive. Speaking of which are you and Gavin gonna get married soon?"

"We've talked about the day we want the wedding. But I guess he wants to wait until he's tied up the loose ends on his cases first."

"That's pretty reasonable to me dear. He wants the day to be without interruptions after all."

Gwen sighed. Except the fact that there's always a new case. She wanted to talk about that with him today but there he was gone again. So she couldn't discuss the concern she had with him.

"Well Kana I'm going to head back home now. Lovely seeing you again. Oh and tell kent to finish his homework!"

Kana waved and chuckled "Will do dear! You take care now!" And Gwen exited the building.

* * *

Gwen got back home fairly late. She had a newspaper in her hand that she had been sitting on a bench and reading for the past couple of hours to kill time. Just as Kana said the reports on the missing females were definitely there. Gwen sighed as she walked through the door the second time that day. She felt bad that it was mostly Unique pokemon causing all the chaos these days. Because whether Gwen liked it or not on her license she was classified as a 'Unique' citizen. The government made sure people were aware you had the condition so they could keep tabs on you and mail you check up appointments. Gwen was already going frequently however so she didn't get those often. Finally as she sat down with the paper Gavin finally came through the door himself.

"Hey hun." He bent down and kissed her cheek before taking the seat next to her. "How was your day?"

Gwen smiled. She always loved how he asked about her first. "Oh it was fairly normal. The kids are getting better at learning berries and what they do. And I stopped by to see Mrs. Kana today."

Gavin smiled back. "Good old Mrs. Kana."

Gwen nodded. "You know she told me... About those missing girls?"

Gavin cringed. "Yes... They've classified the report as Pokerus related. Only a Unique could kidnap so many in an expertly manner and not leave a single trace or clue. We are trying our best to track them down. Ask families who they were with and all..."

"And... Nothing?"

Gavin sighed. "Nothing... It's so strange. Where could you hide so many females in one location?"

Gwen looked down for a moment. A dark cloud covered her features... Gwen remembered where you could hide things if you didn't want them found again.

"Gwen?"

Gwen shot her head up. "Oh..Yes?"

"You did that thing where you get that dark look on your face an zone off. You ok?"

Gwen nodded. "Yes I'm fine. Oh and Gavin. I've been thinking... I know you said you wanted to wait to get married until all your cases are wrapped up. But you know.. You get new cases.. Often.. So I'm a little worried."

Gavin nodded in agreement. "Yes I understand that too... So I decided... The guys really need help with this missing girls case. So how about after we catch the guy catching these girls we set a date right after he's imprisoned?" Gwen smiled.

"That's fair enough. I like that idea." Gwen leaned over and kissed Gavin on the lips. Gavin smiled back.

"Then it's settled." Gwen grabbed Gavin's hand and they went to their bedroom.

"Why are you dragging me to our room?" Gavin laughed.

"Because if you don't rest you won't have enough energy to find that crook and marry me!"

"And here I thought I was getting lucky." Gwen smacked his arm and the two lovers laughed and got ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A young Lopunny was shivering in her cell... She had her hands wrapped around her tucked in legs. The chains around her ankle rattling about. She looked around the cold stone walls. All the light she had was the torches on the other side of the jail bars. looking across her cell she could see her cell mate a female Roserade was passed out on the floor. The lopunny held in her tears. They had taken that Roserade out for a few hours.. And she came back unconscious and bleeding. Lola Lopunny worked in a nurses office and thankfully repaired what she could. There was no denying that the poor thing had been raped. Brutally...

Lola could hear some other females in the other cells around her. Sometimes she heard them wake up screaming from nightmares. Sometimes they cried out in pain. Sometimes out of agony and sadness. Lola knew none of them deserved what was happening. That it was no one's fault at all. Only one person was at fault here... him.

Lola heard a door creak. And even her cell mate suddenly shot up at the sound of it. Rose the Roserade backed up against the wall shaking.

"Oh god they're hereeee..." She sobbed. Lola crawled over to her. "Shhhh...It's ok it's gonna be ok I promise.. Stay quiet dear.." Lola had a daughter back home herself. She was used to calming people down due to her nursing job as well. And she wished she could help everyone... All she could do was calm the poor 17 year old Rose down for now. Lola was only 27. And she knew she had to be the brave one for the younger generation.

Lola watched in silence cradling the shaking girl as two brutish Machamps pried open the cell right across from them. Lola paled. 'Oh please dear lord not her..' Lola's fears were realized as they dragged out a young delicate Unique Ninetales. The Ninetales stood on her own two feet with her furry paws cradling her stomach. Her hair strewn about her face. This Ninetales was 9 months pregnant.. And very close to giving labor.. Lola's tears drifted silently down her face. He hated children.. he hated them very much.. the Machamps grabbed her by both arms and dragged her away. Now fully aware of what was happening to her the Ninetales panicked.

"Please! Oh god please don't do this! I've been through enough already! Please let me keep this one please I want it! DON'T DO THIS! MY BABYYYY!"

BANG. The door the guards had come through slammed shut... With the ninetales gone behind it. Lola heard several girls sobbing and weeping for her.. That's been the 2nd child she's had... he hates kids.. he hates them very much..

Rose finally stopped shaking when they were gone. "W-What are they going to do to her?" Lola shook her head.

"They don't do anything except deliver her to him... He does the rest. And with what you've been through I don't think you want to find out what he does.."

Rose held her head in her hands. Rose too was a Unique. but the only thing different about her was that she had hands sticking out of her rose bundles. Lola was just a normal Lopunny. He wasn't picky at all... Any female would do.. any. Rose quietly raised her head at Lola.

"Isn't there ANY way to stop him? Is anyone going to find us? Why does he torture us like this?"

Lola patted her back gently. "Honey if I had all the answers I would tell you them.. Sadly I know very little.. If he had any sort of weakness maybe someone could stop him.." Rose had a puzzled look on her face. "Maybe he does have a weakness and we just don't know what it is... Why torture us at all?"

Lola growled "Because any female will do for him. ANY female at all."

Lola and Rose heard a cough and a small cackle coming from the cell next to the one the Ninetales was in. A figure shuffled around and the two females saw a battered up Absol in the cage. She seemed to be Unique as she had her hands up on the bars. "Actually girls... Mr. High and Shitty DOES have a weakness.. And it's not that any female will do.. It's that any female except HER will do."

Lola's eyes widened. "Her? Her who? How would you know this?"

"I heard the guards talk about her one night. The master had another Pokerus fit and started smashing and breaking things while calling out her name.. I don't know who she is.. But according to the guards shes the reason he has that scar on his eye.. I bet if she were here he wouldn't be such an asshole.. And apparently you don't see her species anywhere in this castle. It's like he refuses to touch anything related to her."

Rose was intrigued. "Lola.. what if her giving him that scar is the reason he does this to us? Maybe she was special to him and that's what made his Pokerus break out?"

Lola scoffed. "Him? Care about someone? Rose look what he did to you just only moments before. And who knows who will be next."

The Absol snickered again. "Here I am giving us a small bit of hope and the one who was cradling and soothing that poor Roserade is the same one dismissing it."

Lola glared from her cell. "I'm not dismissing it. If what you heard was true... Would she even come here knowing what he's doing? No. I am not dismissing it. I'm not putting hope into a female who may actually be smart enough not to come here of her own free will." Just as Lola finished her sentence they heard the anguished cry of the ninetales echo across the halls. Rose shivered again. "Poor thing..."

Lola dropped her head low. The Absol glanced up at them and smirked. "Well if you ask me bunny girl... You better hope for SOMETHING good to happen. Because for all you know... Your next."

* * *

Gwen sat up with a small gasp. She looked around the room she was in and sighed with relief. She was safe... Gwen frequently had nightmares about her past. Sometimes even about her own Pokerus going out of control. But this time she had an even stranger dream.. She could recall being trapped in a cage surrounded by other girls.. And a dark figure looming over her bars saying "You'll be mine..."

Gwen shook off the notion. Silly dreams.. She hopped out of bed and noticed in that split second that Gavin was gone... again.. Knowing he always left her a letter she went to the kitchen and read the one on the fridge.

'_The guys found a new breakthrough about the missing girls case. Called me in A.S.A.P. Probably won't be home till much later. Love you, Gavin'_

Well she was happy he found a clue. It meant the case could be solved quicker and he could finally marry her. Gwen really wanted to settle down.. Have her own kids.. Live the life she's always wanted. If only it came quicker...

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door.. "Strange. Who would knock this early in the morning?" Gwen walked over to the door and opened it. She almost had a heart attack. A dark figure in a long black cloak stood there towering over. She almost slammed the door until he stopped her.

"Wait Gweny! Chill out im a friend..." Gwen immediately paused at the sound of that voice. And it broke a part of her somewhere deep down. Suddenly sweet Gwen was replaced with serious Gwen. She dragged the figure inside and shut and locked her door. The figure once inside removed his cloak to reveal a Unique Mightyena who was grinning down at her. Standing on his own two feet with his hands folded over his chest was Mason Mightyena. And Gwen DID know him.

Gwen marched over to him and glared. Mason was smiling nervously now. He knew she didn't want him here he didn't blame her.

"Well... Long time no see Gweny. You look good."

"Cut the bull Mason. We all agreed to part ways and never contact each other."

"Yes.. I know. But this is an emergency. And we need your help.."

"WE? Your not the only one involved in this?"

Mason shook his head. "Me and Gillian agreed we needed to do this again.. And we need you more than ever.."

Gwen held her glare steady. "I refuse to partake in any of your schemes. I'm done with that. And they imprisoned Zane so there's no reason for us to be doing this again Mason. I thought you and Gillian knew better."

Mason still stood nervously. He was dreading to ask her this... But he knew she couldn't refuse.

"Gwen I'm serious this is no scheme... Your right Zane's gone so we wouldn't go back to being like that. But if you really value this whole start a new life thing well we have one more mess to clean up..."

Gwen's glared softened. "What...mess?"

"It's... Lance"

Gwen felt faint and quickly sat herself into the nearest chair with her hand over her heart. Mason watched her carefully to make sure she was alright. But Gwen certainly didn't look alright. Gwen's head was swirling with memories of.. him.

Gwen took a deep breath and responded. "What is Lance doing...?"

"Heard any news about girls going missing and never coming back?"

Gwen moaned. "Oh god Mason please don't tell me..."

"Me and Gillian don't know much.. But he is kidnapping various females and imprisoning them. Gill and I got together when we heard and we tried to find out what he's doing with them. But his place is heavily guarded.. Lots of Machokes and Machamps and fighting types.."

Gwen already knew where this was going. It explained her dream as well... Gwen was probably sensing the female pokemon captured by him. Being the pokemon of feeling she had deep connections with pokemon. And she had felt what they felt... fear.

"Mason.. Look I know this is bad but.. I can't do this. I am behind all that insanity. I feared everyday my Pokerus would consume me and change me. I saw things that were horrid. And all of them were because of Lance."

Mason nodded. He understood her reasoning. In fact he agreed. She herself saved his ass from being mauled by Lance once. And he knew that would stay with her.. and Lance forever.

"Look Gwen. I know this won't be easy. But your not stupid. If word gets out Lance is doing this WE will get hunted because all of us were together once. We won't be able to continue the lives we worked hard to get if they find out it's him. So I say WE stop him first. And do what we have been trying to do since Zane was caught. Bury the past.."

Gwen began to shake nervously. "Mason... I'm engaged to an exploration chief. If I do this again and he finds out I was apart of it he will never look at me the same way.. he may even put me in prison with Zane himself!"

"Then all the more reason to stop Lance before he gets the chance to catch him."

Mason was right. Gwen knew she couldn't escape this. She wanted to settle this. Put it away, Bury it forever, and pretend it never happened.

'Always trying to ruin my life aren't you Lance..?' Gwen thought to herself. She stood up and faced Mason. "Let's go get Gillian and head out as soon as possible. We are putting a stop to Lance's stupidity."

Mason grinned. "Right away Miss Gwen." Mason threw his cloak back on and headed outside to collect Gillian from where she was hiding. When she closed the door behind him she walked over to her old book shelf and pulled out an old dusty box. She blew on it and gingerly opened the lid to collect the item inside of it. She hadn't told Gavin what it was. She just said it was a family heirloom. But that was a lie.. She pulled out of the box a makeshift necklace. It was a long black string with a shiny piece of white crystal on it. And although this crystal appeared beautiful it really wasn't.. Near the sharp end of the crystal there was a huge splatter of blood dried up on the bottom. Gwen took the string and tied it around her neck. If she was going to see Lance she was going to make sure he knew she meant business.

'You stole my life once Lance... Now I'm taking it back.' Gwen rushed upstairs and threw on her traditional Gardevoir dress with green slippers. She let her long green hair fall loose about her. She grabbed some things to take on the trip and scribbled a note to Gavin. She hoped he believed her and wouldn't come after her. She would end this as quick as possible. Once she knew she was prepared she grabbed her pack and headed out the door.

Team Nightmare returned...


End file.
